Ichiban
Ichiban is the eighth guy to appear in the game. He is unlocked by reaching level 33 in the Cosplay (Confidence) hobby. Story wise, he is turned into a tiger, and you encounter him interacting with fans in a convention. Personality Dialogue List First Meeting # Your search for more manimals leads you to a local convention, where adorable fans of all fandoms have gathered to dress up and show their love. You discover that your favorite Streamer "Ichiban" is making an appearance, so you rush over to meet him... # ...only to discover that he's grown a huge fuzzy beard. Which is odd for his brand. # You line up for an autograph, and are already swooning over his gorgeous voice, before you realize he hasn't grown a beard at all! He's been turned into a manimal! # You quickly explain the situation, and he replies, "Am I a cat? No, just kidding, I totally noticed. And my subscribers have EXPLODED! But I suppose I should change back, before someone gets me neutered. Which is the responsible thing to DO! Let's GO!" ''' '''Adversary *So YOU'RE the one behind all this? I should have known! Actually, I shouldn't have known. I've just always wanted to say that. Talk *Whoa wait a sec. I got turned into a tiger, but another guy got turned into a chicken? Well, that's certainly an odd silver lining. *At least there's no rainbows coming out of my butt, or bread on my face or whatever. Come to think of it, the internet is a bit of an odd place for cats... *I haven't been this angry since I was Bagel. No, I'm not going to explain that reference! *Bleh! I can't stop licking myself! And that's not a joke for the internet to enjoy! *I'm not actually that bummed, TBH. I'm literally a cat that can stream content on to the internet. To get a better deal than that, I'd need boobs and a swedish accent. Date * Dinner Listen. I know that that's not what a napkin is for. But sometimes you just gotta disembowel something with your back feet, and you use what you have available. * BoatRide Don't look at me like that. I have no idea where that duckie went. I'm innocent, I tells ya! * Coaster Hahaha! I used to be afraid of rollercoasters, but lately I feel like I'm just FULL of courage! Eye of the tiger, or what? * Carnival Please don't tell anyone I was a scaredy cat on that ride! I've got a reputation to uphold. I'm supposed to be the BOSS of those rides! Poke *MREOW! Whoa! Did that sound just come outta me? You'd better cut that clumsy tickle thing out. I can't be responsible for any subsequent maulings! Upgrade to Acquaintance #Alright, so, game on. I warn you though - I'm likely going to record and upload most of this to YouTube. That's just how I roll. #Good. Okay. You break the curse. I get the views. We do what we do best, and we'll lick this thing like I lick my... Uhh... Paws. Acquaintance *Here's what I've discovered so far. Scratching posts are lit. Rocking chairs are the devil. More discoveries to come! Talk *Give me a hand. I'm trying to come up with cute tiger puns for my channel. How's this sound: "Paw that bell, and subscribe right meow!" *Gosh, this whole thing sounds like the plot of some ridiculous anime clicker dating sim. The only thing I hate more than those are meta-humor jokes! *In case you can't tell, I'm not a happy camper. My tail thumping around is a clue. Although it's mega cute, and I want to bite it, MREOW! *Gawd! I just ruined another mouse! I just can't help it. I put my lil paw on there, and the next thing I know I've wrestled it to the ground and scratched it with my back feet. On the plus side - I'm adorable! *Okay nevermind. I was sort of on the Kitty Train at the start, what with all the internet points. But the whole litter box thing... Eeeeeehk. Date *as Adversary Poke *as Adversary Upgrade to Frenemy #Aren't you done YET?! How long is this curse gonna last!? Is there a progress bar or something I can watch? #Alright alright. Okay. I can do this. Just gotta get my game face on. Come on Ichiban. You got this! #'Friend' picture One day, while walking through a very familiar park, Ichiban turns to you and says, "Hey, I just wanted to say that you're GRRRRRRRREAT! HA! Sorry, I communicate in memes and references when I'm nervous. Anyway yeah. You're great. We're friends." Frenemy *Oh god. I ate a bird. Like I caught it and ate it. Wait - you didn't turn anyone into a bird did you?! DID YOU?! Talk *as Acquaintance Gift *Meh. Thanks. This is nice, but it's not "Millionth Subscriber" nice. Date *as Adversary Poke *as Adversary Upgrade to Friendzoned #Say, I just noticed, you have an attractive personality and a face that's nice to look at. Good job... On that. #Well... That was the most awkward compliment ever. I'm glad no one else heard that. Let's pretend it never happened. Friendzoned *Still me. Still a kitty. Still obsessively watching my ceiling fan. I can't blame being a kitty for that one though. That's on me. Talk *I never noticed, but most console controllers are really hard to use when you don't have thumbs. Hmm... Actually, I think I just realized why I've never realized that before. *ARG! I just knocked my webcam off my desk again! Why do I keep doing that??! *Hello everybody, thiiiiiiis is Ichiban. And by everybody I mean you. Hello. *Hahaha! Purring makes me giggle, and giggling makes me purr. What's the opposite of vicious cycle? A snuggly cycle? Is that a thing? *I figured this whole "transformed into a tiger" thing was going to make my life more challenging. But my subscriber count has exploded, and the number of cuddles I get per day is up too. I'm good! *If our little escapade here was a videogame, I'm pretty sure I'd be the BOSS of it. Ichiban is number one! Gift *as Frenemy Date *as Adversary Poke *as Adversary Upgrade to Awkward Besties #So wait a sec. You're saying that, to break the curse, we've got to try kissing? But that's where cooties come from! #Just kissing. In case you couldn't tell, I'm an awkward individual that uses humor as a coping mechanism. Pucker up, butter cup! #'Kiss' picture "So we gotta make with the smoochie smoochies! Awesome! Gimme a big kissaroo!" One awkward (and fuzzy) kiss later, the tiger explodes into the usual magic sparkle transformation sequence. Right on! Awkward Besties *Wow! You mostly broke the curse! Glad we pounced on that! Hahaha! Word play! Talk *Wait! Before you break the curse, i've got to record myself doing the Caramelldansen! I musn't let the internet down! *If I had control of the alphabet, I would probably separate N and O, because I don't like that kind of negativity in my alphabet. *Well, I will say that if the remaining kitty parts need to stick around, at least it's the kawaii stuff. Wasn't too fond of the "glands", if you catch my drift. *I livestramed myself eating a can of tuna last night. I have no idea why I did that. Or why it's my most popular video now. Kooky! *I tried to eat a cheeseburger yesterday, and couldn't stop myself from batting it around. Like I was hoping it would try to run away and I could catch it again, or something? *All the fan art I've received recently has become significantly cuter. Also, significantly more NSFW. The ears really are a turn on for some people, hey? *Hey, so, I just wanted to mention that Wikipedia has a lot of... unsettling information on cat, uhh... privates. I'm happy to have normal privates again. I felt that was worth mentioning. *HeeeeeEEeeey. How are you? Mind if I rub my face / cheek on your shin? Don't ask. It's just this weird impulse I've got now. Pretty please? Gift *Oooh! Is this for me? You shouldn't have! Though I like the precedent you're setting! You definitely shouldn't again! Date * Dinner You know what I like best about you? You're a great listener. But next time I talk for three hours straight during a date, give me a lil heads up. * BoatRide They may have escaped my cunning skills today, but next time... Those fish are MINE! * Coaster Oh no! I forgot to hit record! We need to do that ride again ASAP! * Carnival Gosh, I am just no good at this analog spooky stuff! If it's not on a monitor, I'm apparently just not prepared to deal with it. Poke *Purrrr! That feels nice. You can tell by the purring! I seriously can't stop myself! Upgrade to Crush #Hey, grab a controller and let’s play Super Bash Party. I won’t even livestream it. Let’s just have fun. #I warn you though, I’m pretty competitive. And when I get competitive, I get kind of shouty. It’s a branding thing. Crush *Aw great. Now I miss licking myself! I mean, something finally become habit and you have to suddenly stop doing it in public. Damn! Talk *as Awkward Besties Gift *Hehehe! This made me do my derpy laugh. That's a really good sign, bee tee dubs. Date *as Awkward Besties Poke *as Awkward Besties Upgrade to Sweetheart #Look, I’ve got a crush on you. And I think it would be best for you to pretend that you have one on me too, because otherwise I’m gonna get weepy and it’s not going to be pretty. #Great life choices! For that you get a like and a bell smash! Sweetheart *Gosh, I just cannot stop fluffing this tail. I think it’s a good thing most people don’t have one of these. It’s DISTRACTING! Talk *as Crush Gift *as Crush Date *as Crush Poke *as Crush Upgrade to Boyfriend #Every time I look at your face, I get a stomach full of butterflies. Does that make us sweethearts? #I mean, either sweethearts, or I've got the plague or something. So let's think optimistically, and say it's the sweetheart thingy. Boyfriend *Uh oh. I accidentally shaved off one of my whiskers, and I've lost all sense of coordination. I'm done being a cat! Talk *MeeeeOOOOw! What say you and I find a sunbeam and snuggle up for a few hours? *I'm going to livestream our date, and take suggestions from fans on what I should say next. Just kidding. That was a nightmare I had last night. *Hey! I was just thinking that I think you're pretty... Like neato. Like super neato pretty awesome cool. Hot. Words. *Click the link on my face for MOAR! Oh whoops. I mistook real life for the internet again. Let me just hit F5 and we'll give this conversation another try. *Hey babe, I'll sponsor your episode anytime! Hmm... Internet lingo isn't the best for flirting. I meant to say - I like you and wanna do stuff to your body. Gift * Noice! I love this as much as a dating sim boyfriend can love a thing! Date *as Sweetheart Poke *Hey! You're going to get my videos demonetized with that kind of tomfoolery! Keep your hands where they won't need censor bars! Upgrade to Lover #Hey, so... Boyfriend. Scale of 1 to 10. How much is that a thing that we are? #Boom! 10! Way to go Ichiban! I mean... Your answer is acceptable. Let us update the social medias. #'Transformation' picture You catch Ichiban trying to sneak up behind you, and he instantly begins to blush and stammer awkwardly. "Oh! Hahaha! Sorry, I was just... Sneaking up... For a lil kiss, and..." 'He looks side to side, then lunges in for a kiss anyway. He barely plants one before there's a sudden magical explosion - the curse is broken! #‘Lover’ picture '"Hey. I know what you're thinking. Ichiban fell down and his clothes fell off. No. That's not what happened. I did this all on purpose, and I have no idea how to flirt without making things awkward. Here's to more awkward shirtless adventures. <3" - Ichiban Sex Scene #You catch Ichiban trying to sneak up behind you, and he instantly begins to blush and stammer awkwardly. "Oh! Hahaha! Sorry, I was just... Sneaking up... For a lil kiss, and..." He looks side to side, then lunges in for a kiss anyway. One magical explosion later, he is naked and obviously quite aroused. #Despite his obvious hotness, Ichiban is actually super shy and awkward now. his usual boisterous voice melts into a throaty rasp, and he happily lets you guide him to the couch and take the wheel. You grasp him and kiss him, and it's all very not-safe-for-Youtube. #After, he lies back and does his best impression of a purr. He laughs, and says, "I know I know. I'm not super great at the whole smouldering romance thing, but... But I enjoyed that. Let's maybe do that more. Sound good?" Lover *Hello! Just little old me, doing little old things, on this little old day. Holy crap, I just irritated myself! Talk *as Boyfriend Gift *as Boyfriend Date * Masquerade Hello everyone! My name is Ichiban, and welcome to your fancy romantic date. I'll be playing the part of the love interest. Let's get started! * the rest are same as Awkward Besties Poke *as Boyfriend Upgrade to Max Lover #You're special to me, and I want you to know it. So I made you an enormous heart-shaped card and hid it somewhere. Unfortunately, I forgot where that was... #The point is I... I love you. You're awesome. I hope I'm number one in your life too. Max Lover *as Lover *'(Naked) '''Hey, you haven't seen my clothes have you? I've got a livestream in 20 min, and I'd love for this one not to get demonetized. *'(Naked) You know what's a weird word? Penis. Why's that word so weird? Let's come up with a new word instead... How about Pennndannngo? Penda pappernook? God I suck at this! *(Naked) Oh my. This is going to be a drag blurring out later. Mostly because I'll need to do a lot of blurring, if you know what I mean. Hahaha! Talk *Here's a fun fact - I'm still CRAVING a scratch behind the ears. I'm not saying you need to do that. I'm just saying that I will probably melt if you do. *You're the best. I feel super comfortable to be myself around you. I hope you feel the same. Because "being himself" Ichiban is about 50% more ridiculous than what you see on camera. *I kinda miss the claws. I could scratch the ever loving crap out of any itches I got. It was a blessing I should have appreciated more at the time. *I almost tore down my whole channel today, imagining you going back and watching all these old videos of me... before I dyed my hair. I look so weird in them! Swear you won't watch them! *It's like you've hijacked the algorithm of my heart! It's constantly telling me to thing about you, and it recommends imagining stuff about you. Saucy stuff! *The other day, I fell in the shower and somehow landed on my feet. I think the curse left me with a super power! *At the end of the day, I always drop a catch phrase and wish everyone a solid BYE-BYE! But it's literally physically difficult saying it to you. Can you just promise you'll always tune in next time? *Oh good, you're here! I was just about to tell my subs a top 10 list of why I think you're the perfect partner for me, and they are literally CAPS-LOCK begging me not to. So I'll tell you instead! *Let's go to the beack and get some sun, just the two of us! I'll bring my Go-Pro so I can show millions of people later that we did! *Oh I'm sorry! I went in for a smooch, and I licked the side of your fact. I'm filled with all kinds of loony reflexes right now. My bad! *Hey, I was thinking about doing a 24 hour stream this weekend. Got any ame I can literally play for hours, for free, that are fun, funny and filled with fantastic characters? *Hey, I was just thinking we should hang out and probably smooch a whole bunch. What a coincidence! *You'll always be my player two. Or wait, maybe I should have said BAEyer two? Player beau? Ugg! I suck at this! Gift *Thanks babe. You spoil me, and I'm bad at non-awkward gratitude. Blush. *Suit Oooh! I'm naked now! And by the looks of things, I'm definitely in a Rated M for mature game, because there's a distinct lack of "Ken Doll" action going on down there. Date *as Lover Poke *as Lover *(Naked) Hey! Cheater! On what planet is it fair to get a man naked and then tickle him? You're diabolical! *(Naked) Oooh! I don't know why, but when you touch me like that it makes me want to talk all french-accent and stuff. Oh ho ho! *(Naked) Hahaha! Oh god, my naked laugh is super obnoxious! You just know that's going to wind up someone's ringtone! *(Naked) '''Don't tickle my pudge! I've worked out super hard to get pudge down to a minimum, and I would prefer you not draw attention to what's left. Dooon't! Requirement Table Trivia *An avatar resembling Mio from Crush Crush appears in the first encounter scene. *One of his talk responses is very similar to Markiplier's, and one of the achievements is quoted from his "MEOW" video 'Am I A Cat?' *For V.0.20, his affection requirements were rebalanced, skill levels decreased through Awkward Besties, his Frenemy gift increased from 1,000 to 100,000 Lint Rollers, and his Lover stage dropped the Lvl 55 Confidence requirement in favor of 44,444 Games. *In V.0.24, some of his dialogue was changed **Toast was changed to Bagel (Adversary) **BOSS instead of King (Friendzoned) **His sponsership offer dialogue was moved from Max Lover to Boyfriend **His line "I'm not saying you need to scratch behind my ears. But let's just say I would be your love slave forever if you did. Ooooh yeah." was removed. Gallery ichiban-intro-01.png|Ichiban Encounter ichiban-frenemy-001.png|Frenemy ichiban-kiss-001.png|Awkward Besties 154BD2A5-2FDF-4550-8931-44219A425B0B.jpeg|Ichiban Transformation Photo ichiban-lover-01.png|Lover ichiban-animal-dinnerdate-01.png|Dinner Date (Animal) ichiban-animal-boatdate-01.png|Boat Date (Animal) ichiban-animal-coasterdate-01.png|Coaster Date (Animal) ichiban-animal-carnivaldate-01.png|Carnival Date (Animal) ichiban-dinnerdate-hybrid-01.png|Dinner Date (Hybrid) ichiban-boatdate-hybrid-01.png|Boat Date (Hybrid) ichiban-coasterdate-hybrid-01.png|Coaster Date (Hybrid) ichiban-carnivaldate-hybrid-01.png|Carnival Date (Hybrid) ichiban-masq-01.png|Masquerade Date Category:Blush Blush Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Guys